1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to tools for use in combination with a drill, and more particularly to hole saws.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a cutting tool or hole saw for use in combination with a hand-held drill or drill press. Such known hole saw designs include a generally cylindrical body having a circular cutting edge and, opposite the cutting edge, a cup or flange supporting a fixture for attachment to the drill. Various such known hole saw designs are illustrated in the 1994 Milwaukee Electric Tool Company Catalog (No. 194 at pages 22-25).
It is also know to provide various accessories for use in combination with a hole saw. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,210, which issued on Mar. 8, 1994, discloses a hole saw attached to a hand-held drill and a debris catcher surrounding the hole saw. The debris catcher collects dust and particulates created through operation of the hole saw and drill. The debris falls into the clearance provided between the chuck of the drill and the dust catcher.